


A Jedi's (Sexual) Awakening

by BizarreCornDog69



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Interrogation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Rough Sex, Sex, The Force wasn't the only thing that awakened in Rey, Vaginal Sex, Yoda likes to watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizarreCornDog69/pseuds/BizarreCornDog69
Summary: I made this work for a special person, I made it overly sexual as a joke. It's loosely based on the scene in The Force Awakens when Rey is captured and restrained in a chair. I kinda got bored and rushed the end tbh. Please don't read this, it's very cursed.Enjoy ;)))
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	A Jedi's (Sexual) Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [triplephoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplephoenix/gifts).



Rey awoke with a sudden shock in an unfamiliar building. In a daze, she tried to stand up, only to realize her wrists and ankles were bound in some sort of contraption, like a bed with a sinister purpose. She noticed a shadowy figure in the corner of the room. As things came into focus, she realized who it was. "Where am I?" Rey demanded. "You're my guest!" he answered, dodging the question. "Where are the others?", she asked, she was now more concerned for their well being than her own. "I have a team searching for them as we speak.", things were ok. She might be captured but her friends still had a chance. "You still want to kill me?" Kylo asked playfully, his voice distorted by the filter in his mask. "That happens when you're being hunted by a creature in a mask" Rey snapped back.

Kylo suddenly stood up, unbuttoning his shirt. Rey instinctively sat up and pushed on her shackles. It was no use, there was no clear way to escape. She was soon distracted by what was glistening in the dim light of the room. She had never seen such wide and muscular chest, back on Jakku there weren't many human men, and the ones that were there didn't look like this.

Reylo reached his hand towards Rey's chest. She was filled with a sudden wave of energy and suspended his hand inches from her collarbone, it looked as if it was caught on some sort of hook. It caught both of them by suprise, the force had never acted so automatically through Rey. "Stop!" she yelled. Kylo grinned beneath his mask. Rey couldn't see this, of course, but she could feel that to him this was just a game. He leaned his head close to Rey's ear. "You know that I can take whatever I want", he whispered, "so just try to tell me to stop again". Without realizing it she had loosened the energy blocking his hand. She had become entranced by his body. When had his moist torso gotten so close to her?

Rey didn't bother to look up. She wanted him and they both knew it. "That's what I thought. I'm a good captor, who says we can't have a little fun during the interrogation?". Rey could feel her clit light up with excitement the moment he said "fun". This was real. After years of loneliness she was finally going to be satisfied.

Kylo pulled part of Rey's cloak aside, revealing her right breast. He slowly started carressing it with his gloved hand. "This is wrong!" Rey thought. "He's just using you!". His fingers moved towards her nipple. "He wants to kill your friends!". An electric feeling passed through her breast. "He's killed innocent people before!". Her nipple grew hard. She knew it was wrong. But in the moment, the danger only served to excite her more. Her breathing became more and more intense. Kylo let out a mechanical chuckle as he ripped off the rest of her shirt and began to work on her other breast.

This went on for what seemed like ages. Rey could feel herself getting more and more wet. Her pussy wanted some attention too. She absentmindedly began to spread her legs. Kylo took notice and violently pulled down her pants. He started rubbing her moist panties, Rey couldn't help herself and started panting loudly. This was the first time anyone else had touched her down there, and it was driving her wild. The panties came off next. Kylo pressed a button and her legs were pulled open. She was now fully exposed to him, the slight chill of the room cradled her body as her excitement caused her to drip slowly on the floor below.

He began to put the tip of his middle finger into her pussy. She had fingered herself before but it was totally different when he did it. It was like he knew exactly the right speed and depth she wanted at any given moment. "I know exactly what you want" Kylo said. It was true, from the moment this started she could feel the dark side of the force prying open her mind. But she didn't care. All she wanted was more. Kylo pressed his thumb against her clit while he fingered her. Then he pulled out. "Look at how wet you are, you disgusting little pig!" Kylo exclaimed as he showed her his hand. His glove was indeed incredibly moist, Rey noticed as she caught her breath. He pulled out his light saber and turned it on, the cross pattern reflected off of her sweating body. Kylo threw it up in the air, Rey lurched in fear as it fell, then levitated flatly about an inch from her body. "We're going to play a little game now" Kylo said in a domineering manner "I want the map that the droid gave you, and if you don't let me get it out of your head then I'll have to force it out of you". The horizontal beams of the lightsaber were pointed at her breasts, and the main beam was pointed across her stomache and at her crotch. "You don't scare me in the slightest!" Rey challenged, "I would never give into you so easily!". "Very well" replied Kylo, who went to work.

He pulled both her nipples closer to the beams using the force with a single hand, using the other to continue fingering her. The outer edge of the beams began to tickle her nipples and clit. As he pushed a second finger inside her and curled it to her g-spot, she couldn't help but start to squirm. The squirming kept pushing her a little too close to the lighsaber beams, giving her little jolts of heated pain and pleasure on her nipples, across her exposed belly, and her clit. Her well trimmed pubic hair was starting to get scorched away. The stings caused a feedback loop where she squirmed more and more, only to be rewarded with random groups of exciting shocks along her body as Kylo slipped in finger number three. "This is it" she thought, "Any second now I'm going to cum and I'm going to get burned like hell". Kylo could tell she was about to cum, and removed his fingers. Then her breasts were released and the saber was turned off. The metal hilt fell and rolled across the side of her belly, now covered in slight heat marks, onto the floor where it made a loud clank. "Pathetic" Kylo said as stepped aside and began manipulating a control panel.

While he was distracted she reached out and was able to just reach Kylo's crotch with her fingertips. It was hard, and she could feel it throbbing even through his pants. "Fuck me" she pleaded quietly. She recollected herself and fully embraced her desires and demanded "Fuck me!". He looked away from his work and down at her hand. "I think you're forgetting that I make the rules here". Her fingers were pushed away roughly by a sudden energy, and the contraption she was bound to flipped her into a belly-down position, held up only by her wrists and ankles. Kylo returned to his position in front of her. "Is this what you wanted?" Kylo asked, unzipping his trousers. His long member fell out all at once, like an unbalanced log finally allowed to fall. Rey's eyes widened. "Well you're going to get it on my terms first" he said in an angry tone. "How am I supposed to handle all that?" she thought. It didn't matter whether she could or not, Kylo immediately grabbed the top bun in her hair and forced her mouth to the head of his shaft and went to work.

Rey let out a muffled moan. Kylo didn't push deep. Instead he rubbed the head of his cock against the front of her tongue, tugging on her hair in rhythm with his shallow thrusts. Rey was happy to oblige, using her tongue to apply and release pressure in time with his perverse pattern. This went on for several minutes. In and out, in and out. Rey's freely hanging breasts swayed in the air. Rey began to get worried, the muscles in the front of her tongue were begininning to tire. Almost on cue, Kylo grabbed her second bun with his other hand and started thrusting deeper. Rey let out a light gag at first but quickly adapted. Rey's juices were seemingly everywhere: her pussy lips, her inner thighs, and the floor were all soaked. She desperately wanted to reach down to her crotch and pleasure herself while taking his huge cock but she was still bound. She started using the force to put pressure on her clit. It felt amazing, better than when she used her fingers in the past. She couldn't help but also feel ashamed to use such a great power for such a simple primal desire.

"I didn't give you permission to do that!" Kylo yelled. Rey's concentration broke and she was forced to release her clit as Kylo force-grabbed her third and final hair bun. Now he had total control her head, and he used it to mercillessly fuck her throat. The shame and joy was all too much for her to handle. She could feel his cock start to throb. "This is it" she thought, "He's going to shoot his load down my throat and there's nothing I can do about it". The thought of it all made her squirm with delight. She let out a couple more gags before finally he put his dick all the way in her. His balls touched her chin and the head of his shaft was rubbing the back of her throat as he started pulsing with a crazy amount of power. Rey could feel Kylos hot cum shooting down her throat with each pulse. He pulled out slightly and let his last two pulses shoot cum directly on her tongue. It was nothing like the gross taste others had warned her about. Instead, it tasted sweet. "Swallow it all" he demanded, and she happily complied.

He pulled out and Rey got a quick gasp of air. Kylo walked away for a few minutes, and Rey heard some soft beeps in the distance. "Was that it?" Rey thought. She started to feel a little disappointed. Then the contraption binding her started to move. She found herself on her back again, her arms spread out horizontally and her thighs spread above her. Kylo returned, now only wearing his mask, boots, and gloves. She couldn't believe what she saw. "How are you still hard?" Rey exclaimed. But Kylo didn't answer, he was already burying his long dick inside her totally exposed pussy. This was it, this was exactly what Rey wanted. She took it all. She loved how his big dick rubbed across her front wall as his balls hit the outside of the lips of her pussy. At first she was having trouble building up her ecstacy. It felt great but she wasn't going to cum anytime soon. Then she relaxed in some inexplicable way and it all started to come together.

Kylo grabbed her breasts and started fucking her like a Wampa in heat. His grunts grew louder and his grip only grew tighter. He started using the force to put pressure on the tip of her clit, then the whole thing, before finally massaging the entirety of the internal parts of her clit as well. Rey could barely breathe, it felt like her whole body was getting fucked and she was loving every second of it. Finally a gush of energy let out and Rey came. Her legs shook as violently as her bindings would allow while she came and came and came. And Kylo didn't let up. While Rey's head started to go fuzzy with pleasure it only served to increase the poer of his thrusts. Finally he let up. Kylo pulled out of her, his cock still rock hard.

Rey layed there for a while, and finally almost caught her breath. Then the onslaught continued. Oversensitive from just cumming, Kylo used the force on her entire clit and g-spot again. The pleasure was too great. She begged Kylo to stop but they both knew she wanted more. The internal and external rubbing all at once was sending tingly sensations through her whole body. It was as if she was his puppet, hopelessly trying to move on his every command despite the shackles binding her. One stroke over here and her left leg would shake. One over there and her right arm would wiggle. Suddenly the pleasure subsided for the most part, even though Kylo didn't stop. The contraption spread her legs more and positioned her so that her feet were above her head. Only a few seconds later her pleasure returned with a force greater than before, in a waterfall of pleasure that rocked her whole body. She squirted into the air, her pussy and pelvis pulsating violently together. But still Kylo didn't let up, and the pleasure and the squirting didn't cease until finally Rey had nothing left to squirt. Kylo let her go finally. "Looks like we'll have to interrogate you again later, you pathetic whore. You couldn't even last enough to let me cum again" he said while he recloaked and walked away. He left Rey alone and naked on the contraption, writhing in a puddle of her own juices.

Rey then quickly took a nap, a deep sleep that lasted for what seemed like an hour.

She awoke well rested and giddy, before realizing the danger she was in. "I can't believe I let myself get distracted like that. Everyone's in so much danger and it's my fault!" she thought. "Lost, you are" said a strange voice in the room. Rey's shackles were released and she fell on the floor in front of a strange, translucent, green creature. "Who are you?" Rey said, momentarily forgetting she was totally naked. "an old ghost, I am" said the green creature "what you do now, all that matters. Stop Kylo and bring balance to the force, you must". "But how?" Rey said "He's much more powerful than me, I'm stuck on an enemy ship full of an army, and if I confront him again, I know I'll just be hypnotized by him again like I was here". "Look deep inside of yourself, you must" said the green ghost. "The dark side of the force blinds people with their desires. to your advantage, this will be". "His desires? How am I supposed to know what he wants?". The green ghost laughed as he faded away. Rey then realized she knew exactly what Kylo wanted. She left the interrogation room. Embarrassed by her nudity, she used her arms to cover her exposed breasts and crotch.

Eventually she gave up and uncovered herself. The thrill of being naked so out in the open excited her, and the cool air conditioning of the ship felt nice on her body. After sneaking through many hallways, she finally found what she needed behind a glass display case.

\-----

Kylo stepped out of the shower in his private room. The interrogation had left him satisfied but he still had a job to do. After drying off he stood naked in front of his computer, ready to give his troops more orders on what information he was able to take from Rey's mind so far. Suddenly his door opened with a mechanical whirr. "Who the hell is---" Kylo started. It was him. "Lord Vader-" "On your knees worm" Vader said, as Vader forced him down. "How... I thought you were...!" "Silence, do as I command." Vader cut him off and motioned to his crotch. The muscular naked man was powerless in Vader's presence, Kylo took off the armor piece from Vader's crotch. "Yes of course Lord, I will do whatever you ask". Vader's robotic penis was exposed. "Lord it's so much more beatiful than I expected" "I know" snapped Vader, "you know what to do". Kylo complied. Vader's smooth dick was even better than Kylo had imagined. It glided smoothly across his tongue, then down his throat. Kylo had some trouble taking it at first, but after enough saliva was built up it went down smooth. Some tears started forming in his eyes, but it was just a natural reaction from taking something so deep. Kylo was happier than he had ever been. Maybe hunting down Rey's friends wasn't so important after all. He had all he wanted right here.

"To your bed" Vader commanded as he flung Kylo through the air towards it. Kylo knew what was coming next. It would be unproffesional to smile, and it was all he could do to keep a serious face while he bent over for Lord Vader.

Vader asked "You know what's next, do you not". "Yes Lord Vader" replied Kylo, in a weak but excited voice as he spread his ass. That's all it took. Vader's cock entered Kylo's ass slowly at first. Then it relentlessly plunged in and out of his gaping hole, the only lube being the spit from the blowjob Kylo gave just a minute ago. Kylo repeatedly exlaimed phrases like "Yes Lord Vader" or "Harder Lord Vader, if you'll allow it". "You're a good little apprentice, but you have much to learn". "Yes Lord Vader, I want to learn all you have to teach!". Vader started force choking Kylo as he went deeper than ever before. "Ye- yes - yea-" is all that Kylo could mutter. The lack of airflow only increased his pleasure. Finally Vader used the force to massage Kylo's prostate and balls. Kylo was in a state of pure pleasure, all he could think about was how great the next thrust up his ass would be.

Finally Kylo came. He came and came and came onto his bed, the amount of semen was unbelievable. He passed out on his side next to it, and said "Thank you Lord Vader" before passing out.

A cloud dispelled from around Vader's mask and costume revealing damage and inconsistencies. Off came the mask. It was Rey, she had been playing a Jedi mind trick on Kylo the whole time. She carried his naked body into an escape pod and layed him down. She gave his sleeping body a kiss on the lips and rubbed her hand down from his wide chest down to his dick one last time. She licked off the little bit of sweet cum that came off onto her hand. She left the escape pod and started messing with a control panel. "Such a shame" she said quietly, "you really were a good little bitch". The escape pod door closed and the escape pod launched, the light illuminating Rey's naked body in the foreground.

She returned to Kylo's room and picked up Vader's mask again. She suited up and a cloud of confusion surrounded her once again, completing the disguise. 

"Maybe the dark side of the force isn't as bad as I thought."

\---  



End file.
